The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for massaging the human body and, more particularly, to a massage device having a pair of opposed applicators that are derivable in a defined linear motion and a selectable rotating or counter-rotating motion which is independent of the linear displacement of the applicators.
Electrically driven vibrators and massagers are well known in the art. However, those that are hand held generally require the motor portion thereof be held immobile while a single driven applicator portion moves through a prescribed motion which, typically, is linear, rotational, vibratory or some combination thereof. The applicator is then applied to a body part to impart such motion thereto. However, various conditions, for example, arthritis and certain joint and cellulite related conditions are more amenable to massage therapy if a stretching motion of the applicator is available.
In the prior art, various types of equipment have been proposed to facilitate such massage. Generally, such equipment exerts, on the selected portion of the human body, an action of pressure, tissue displacement, friction, undulation, or some combination thereof. However, little in the prior art addresses the induction of combined stresses in what is known in the art of massage or endermology as a xe2x80x9crolling palpationxe2x80x9d which has particular application in the treatment of coetaneous, cellulitis and other dermatologic conditions. The role of the palpation technique involves furnishing to a subject a combination of a pinching action and continuous rolling action across a fixed tissue specific displacement of the pinched area to generate a roll in the skin while at the same time exerting pressure upon opposite sides thereof. Therein, the direction of rotation of the applications must conform to the linear direction of the outline device. Such an objective of the prior art is reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,368 (1988) to Guitay, entitled Apparatus for Massaging the Human Body and U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,053 (1997) to Jacobs, entitled Apparatus for Performing Endermology. However, such references teach devices which, while functional in theory, do not provide a durable, stable and reliable mechanical system capable of operating without malfunction over an extended period of time. Because Guitay is reliant upon the use of springs, it is inherently less stable than a gear-operated device and cannot provide defined, constant and reliable tissue displacement during operation thereof. Jacobs is dependent upon the use of ultrasound, thereby rendering it subject to regulation as a medical device.
The prior art, inclusive of the present invention, employs suction against the human skin to optimize massage techniques applicable in the treatment of cellulite and related skin disorders. Understandably, the coordination and integration of the effects of the suction with the balancing of spring constants has made for a formidable engineering problem and, as above noted, one which has resulted in problems of maintenance and durability. The present invention therefore seeks to simplify and improve the mechanics of a variable displacement and rotating massage device so that, over extended periods, internal suction may be used without degrading the durability and accuracy thereof.
A massage device includes, within a selectable suction enclosure, a first reversible motor having a power shaft output which provides input to a gear assembly for mechanically converting rotational motion of said power shaft to reversible linear motion. Such variable linear motion is communicated to respective massage applicator rollers to facilitate a defined displacement therebetween which is suitable for application to human tissue in the treatment of cellulite and in any related conditions. Disposed within the same housing as said first motor is a second reversible motor which, thru belt means, selectably rotates or counter-rotates axles of said rollers independently of the relative displacement thereof. The suction function is controlled by the means of control of the second motor.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus for performing massage for physical therapy.
It is another object to provide a device of the above type having improved efficiency when used in the treatment of cellulitis, cutaneous and other dermatologic zones of the human body.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device of the above type which is not reliant upon the use of springs or biasing means for the operability thereof.
It is a still further object to provide a massage device which is durable during long term use within a negative pressure environment.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a means of the above type which employs double acting applicators which respectively rotate and counter-rotate independent of the displacement therebetween.
The above and yet other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Brief Description of the Drawings and Detailed Description of the Invention set forth herein.